


A Human Chastity Belt

by Probably_exhausted



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: 7x02, F/F, Spoilers, mellivia - Freeform, president grant - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_exhausted/pseuds/Probably_exhausted
Summary: [Based off Mellie's rant in 7x02] Mellie is struggling with adjusting to the Presidency in a major way, and Olivia takes it upon herself to help the President out. F/F, Mellivia.





	A Human Chastity Belt

Of all the insane things Olivia had heard Mellie come up with, this was by far the worst. Skipping the state dinner? That Olivia had tirelessly put every ounce of her energy into preparing? Of course she knew that Mellie couldn’t be serious, but practically being the female President’s First Lady meant that she was planning both state dinners and policy, picking both china plates and nuclear weapons. Olivia was exhausted.

  
“You feel like you’re losing who you really are. You feel like a prisoner trapped under the weight of the power and responsibility. It’s crushing you. If only the world would allow you to do this job and still be you, right?” Olivia sighed, picking up the US flag pin that was on Mellie’s dressing table. She looked over to the President who was looking at her with her soft brown eyes and the same expression of exhaustion. Olivia walked towards her, beginning to fit the pin onto Mellie’s dinner dress. She could feel the taller woman hold her breath as she tried to clasp the pin, suddenly becoming inept at the task. Olivia realised that she had done this countless times for Fitz, as Mellie probably had as well. How was it that she always ended up being the First Lady?

  
“As a woman, it doesn’t make you original.” Olivia looked up to meet Mellie’s eyes. “You sound just like Fitz, just like every other President.”

  
“But I’m not.” Mellie countered, a smirk on her lips. Olivia suppressed a smile as she continued to try and fix the damn pin. “I’m not just POTUS. I am single female POTUS. Do you know what that means?”

  
The US pin firmly secured onto the lapel of Mellie’s dress, Olivia was able to finally take a small step back and away from the President’s warmth and sweet smell. God, Olivia really needed a day away from this woman. Mellie had literally become her entire life and it was confusing her in many different ways.

  
“It means I’m a human chastity belt.” Mellie continued, not giving Olivia a chance to answer the question Mellie had posed in the first place. “Men have historically had trouble getting turned on by powerful women, the idiots, and when that powerful woman is the leader of the free world?”

  
Mellie dropped her arms in exasperation, beginning to pace the room. Olivia frowned, wondering where on earth Mellie was going to go with this.

  
“Olivia, there is a famine in my lady bits!” Mellie exclaimed. Olivia blinked. Well, she certainly didn't think it was going there. “My vagina is beautiful, she is welcoming, but she is getting treated like a murder house! I can’t get anything in there!”

  
Olivia stared at Mellie opened mouthed while she continued to pace the room. Was this actually happening? The visual of Mellie’s ‘beautiful vagina’ was not helping Olivia’s already muddled brain and feelings towards the woman she spent all day with.

  
“Okay, well, that was a colourful visual that I did not need.” Olivia raised her hand to try and stop the rampaging woman but clearly, Mellie was on a roll.

  
“You know what _I_ need? A vibrator.” Mellie continued. Olivia sighed, wondering how she was going to survive this. Leading B613? Easy. Twisting the arm of every senator in the country to get what she wanted? Piece of cake. Listening to Mellie talk about how much she needs to orgasm while Olivia, already conflicted inside, only stands a few feet away in Mellie’s bedroom nonetheless? No. “The President needs a vibrator. Can I get one? No. Can I go into a store and buy one? No! I can’t order online, I don’t even have a credit card anymore! I can’t ask a staffer, really, because think of the political tea the Democrats could spill.”

  
Olivia continued to watch Mellie throw her arms around as she ranted, a weird warmth of fondness for the ridiculous woman spreading through her. Now that the initial shock of literally having a conversation about Mellie’s vagina was wearing off, she was starting to find it funny. Olivia bit on her lip to stop her laughing, but it was proving difficult.

  
“Think of the headlines! ‘Staffer forced to purchase sex toys for President Grant’. You want to talk about the crown jewel of the American prison system? You can’t even smuggle an orgasm into this place!” Mellie finished, with a final dropping of her arms. Olivia continued to look at Mellie while the President caught her breath, still chewing on her lip in an attempt to prevent her laughing. It was failing. Olivia let out one uncharacteristic snort of laughter, setting her off.

  
“Oh my god.” Olivia snorted, leaning on the chair for support as she laughed. It took Mellie a couple of seconds to catch her breath and then break out in peals of laughter herself. Both women continued to laugh, moving closer together as they tried to calm down. The second they caught each others’ eyes, however, they would just set each other off again. Mellie was now resting her hand on Olivia’s shoulder, the other clutching her stomach.

  
“I was just thinking-“ Olivia had to stop as she laughed again. “-About how Ken Burns would immortalise this moment in your documentary.”

  
“I was hoping through reenactment.” Mellie giggled, pulling a silly face which kicked Olivia off again. It was surreal that moments before, they had been discussing how to broker a nuclear deal to keep peace in the Middle East, and now they were giggling as if they were teenagers at a sleepover and not the two most powerful people in the whole world. The two women were finally able to catch their breaths, but Mellie’s hand was still on Olivia’s shoulder and Olivia could swear her grip was getting tighter.

  
“Mellie?” Olivia looked up to Mellie who was clenching her jaw, a faraway look in her mahogany eyes.

  
“Yes?” Mellie replied, her voice low and husky. A shot of adrenaline ran through Olivia’s stomach, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

  
“It’s the job. You’re just going to have to do the job.” Olivia explained. Mellie sighed, finally removing her hand from Olivia’s shoulder.

  
“I know.” Mellie brought her hand to her temples, rubbing them lightly. Olivia watched the circular motion of Mellie’s long and slender fingers before having to avert her eyes as it all became a bit too much for her. The Grant’s seemed to just have a way to drive her crazy.

  
“But, I am here to make the job as easy for you as I can.” Olivia said. Mellie frowned, lowering her hands from her temple. Olivia realised how what she was saying sounded like something else, her eyes suddenly wide. “Oh! I wasn’t…I didn’t-”

  
“Olivia, it’s fine.” Mellie laughed, grabbing Olivia’s clasped hands and wrapping her own ones around them. “That would make you one hell of a chief of staff.”

  
“That would.” Olivia laughed, shaking her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes locked onto Mellie’s again, that warm bolt of adrenaline coursing through her system again. “I would if the situation gets desperate…”

  
Even though Olivia meant for it to be a joke, it came across more as a proposition. Mellie blinked, before settling on a small smirk.

  
“You sound like you need it as much as I do, Olivia.” Mellie teased, her voice dropping to a lower, raspier pitch.

  
“Oh, no, I’m getting it. I’m fine.” Olivia laughed awkwardly, trying to shirk off the tense atmosphere that had surrounded her and the President. Mellie was still holding her hands together in hers, definitely not helping the situation. Mellie’s hands were warm, heating up Olivia’s cooler fingers.

  
“Nice for some.” Mellie sighed, lowering Olivia’s hands. Olivia let out a breath that she didn’t even realise she had been holding as the brunette woman stepped away, rubbing her temple again.  “God, how am I meant to broker this deal if all I can think about is having sex with everything and everyone? I am sure that Fitz or any other President never had to deal with this. If they wanted to have sex I’m sure the White House would organise for their mistresses - no offence, Olivia - to sneak in. I’m just so horny that I can’t even think-“

  
“Mellie, for the love of God, please stop telling me about how horny you are!” Olivia exclaimed, exasperated. Was the woman asking for Olivia to manage this crisis? “It’s driving me crazy.”

  
“It’s alright for you, Olivia, you’ve got some man to sort out your lady parts-“

  
“If you have an orgasm, will this stop?” Olivia asked, stopping another one of Mellie’s rants.

  
“Yes! That’s the whole problem!” Mellie sighed. Olivia shook the hair out of her eyes, fixing her dark eyes on Mellie.

  
“Get on the bed.” Olivia ordered. Mellie froze, her eyes widening as she stared at Olivia.

  
“Sorry?” She asked, quietly.

  
“Melody Grant. Get. On. The. Bed.” Olivia enunciated each syllable, stepping closer to Mellie with a sway of her hips. She stood in front of Mellie, putting her hand over Mellie’s chest to push her towards the bed. She could feel the President’s heartbeat under her hand, a small smirk on Olivia’s face.

  
“O-olivia, what are you doing?” Mellie stuttered as her calves hit the bed, Olivia’s hand on her shoulder pushing her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Olivia ran her fingertips down the side of Mellie’s face, resting her hand at the back of Mellie’s neck. The brunette woman leaned into her hand, her eyes still wide and confused.

  
“I’m solving your problem.” Olivia smiled, leaning forward and placing her lips on the nape of Mellie’s neck. She could smell the President’s perfume, and she didn’t realise how much she had wanted to do this until the smell started to intoxicate her. She ran a line of kisses up Mellie’s neck to the base of her ear.

  
“I’m not some - some pity fuck.” Mellie frowned, moving to push Olivia off her. Olivia leaned back, taking Mellie’s hand.

  
“Trust me, for me this is not some pity fuck.” Olivia implored, holding Mellie’s hand close to her chest. Mellie nodded slowly. “Just enjoy this. This is all about you, _Madam President_.”

  
Mellie lurched forward, grabbing the sides of Olivia’s face and pulled her towards her. When Mellie’s lips touched Olivia’s, Olivia sighed as the taste of hooch and Mellie flooded her senses. Their lips moved as if they were made for each other, Olivia running her hands down the other woman’s neck. Mellie deepened the kiss and Olivia felt fire exploding inside of her. She swiftly pulled the pins out of the President’s hair that she had earlier spent thirty minutes putting into place after Mellie had got frustrated, and in hindsight, horny. Mellie’s chestnut hair flowed down and Olivia knotted her fingers in it as she continued to kiss the intoxicating woman.

  
Olivia pushed Mellie back onto the bed as she straddled the President, running kisses down her taller frame. Mellie’s face was flushed and her lips were swollen as Olivia made her way back up. The darker woman reached under Mellie to get to her zipper, unzipping the blue evening gown and swiftly tugging it off. Olivia smirked at Mellie’s matching pair of lacy underwear, raising an eyebrow.

  
“You were really horny, weren’t you?” Olivia teased, playing with the clasp of Mellie’s bra. Mellie breathed heavily.

  
“Shut up.” She rasped, her eyes closed. Olivia quickly set about discarding Mellie’s underwear, marvelling at the other woman’s form. Nibbling on Mellie’s ear, Olivia moved her fingers down and ran them through Mellie’s slick folds.

  
“Oh god.” Mellie sighed as Olivia moved her fingers in circles around her clit.

  
“Been a while?” Olivia asked, before sucking on the light skin over Mellie’s collarbone.

  
“Shut up.” Mellie laughed, opening her eyes for the first time. Olivia smiled at her, then kissed her one last time before moving down her body. 

* * *

 

When Mellie did come, it was with such force that it took Olivia half a minute to coax her through it and untangle Mellie’s fingers from her hair. Olivia moved back up, straddling Mellie once again and looking at the President’s face. There was a different glow about her and she was definitely more relaxed and satisfied.

  
“How was that?” Olivia asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mellie’s ear. Mellie let out a loud breath, reaching up and resting her hand on Olivia’s cheek.

  
“You are definitely the best chief of staff.” Mellie ran the pad of her thumb over Olivia’s cheekbone. Olivia laughed, gently climbing off Mellie. She picked up the underwear that she had thrown across the room and bought them back to the President, who was currently watching her while lying very naked on her bed. Olivia swallowed hard to ignore her own fire in her ‘lady parts’ as Mellie called them.

  
“C’mon, you’ve got a President to convince to sign a nuclear weapons treaty.” Olivia instructed, handing Mellie her clothes. Mellie sat up, pulling on her underwear.

  
“Fine. I can do that. I can do anything now!” Mellie proclaimed, pulling her blue dress on. She turned around so that Olivia could zip it up. Olivia did so, resisting the urge to place a kiss on the nape of the brunette’s neck that she had been sucking on only moments earlier.

  
“Mellie, your hair.” Olivia bit on her lip to stifle a laugh. Mellie gasped as she looked in the mirror, her chestnut hair flowing past her shoulders in a tangled mess. Mellie set about trying to pin it up. Olivia gently pushed her into the seat in front of her vanity, removing the hairbrush from Mellie’s hand that she had been yanking through her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror, Olivia offering her a small, sweet smile before she reached over the President’s shoulder and picked up a clip. She quickly worked Mellie’s hair into a half-up do with strands falling out to frame her face.

  
“Done.” Olivia smiled. Mellie jumped up and turned around, quickly capturing Olivia’s lips with her own. Olivia barely had a chance to respond before Mellie pulled back, slipping her feet into the uncomfortable shoes the pair had painstakingly picked out the day before. She grabbed her purse off the counter and sprayed one last spritz of perfume on herself.

  
“You can do it, Mellie.” Olivia encouraged as she saw the brunette worry her lip with her teeth. Mellie nodded and looked up.

  
“Thank you, Liv. Really…thank you.” Mellie smiled. Olivia really loved when Mellie wore her hair like that, which was partly why she did it that way, as it just complimented all of the brunette beauty’s best features. Olivia swallowed, nodding.

  
“No problem.”

  
Mellie looked at her for a couple of seconds before nodding herself, making her way out of the room. Once the President had left the room to go to the dinner, Olivia slumped down in the chair next to the vanity. That was either the best or the most stupid thing she had ever done. She could still taste Mellie on her lips, and so she knew that there was definitely more to her actions that day than just helping a tightly wound up friend. With that, she ran her fingers through her own slightly knotted hair and made her way to the state dinner.


End file.
